


Tiny Treats 4

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Friendship, Gen, Parent/Child, sentencefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sentencefics for fandom stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts).



1) Like all of the Dinobots, Paddles was an experiment that would take years to see the outcome of. Wheeljack was more than happy to await those results.

2) Grimlock did not like Paddles; Sludge, Snarl and Slag were indifferent to his presence and Swoop loved his newest brother from the moment he came online. The flier and the swimmer understood each other in ways their brothers never would.

3) Paddles liked dolphins; they were as much fun to play games with as Swoop.

4) Optimus Prime inspired respect or competitiveness in the other Dinobots, but not in Paddles; he just liked how the big mech's voice lulled him to recharge.

5) "Bitch, please," the Red Mage sneered as he launched a fireball at the hoarde of zombies. "That's the best you've got?"


End file.
